Barbie: Mermaidia
| runtime = 85 minutes | country = Canada United States | language = English }} Barbie: Mermaidia or Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia is a 2006 direct-to-video computer-animated film directed by Walter P. Martishius and William Lau, and produced by Mainframe Entertainment. It is the 7th entry in the Barbie film series, a direct sequel to Barbie: Fairytopia and the 2nd film in the Barbie: Fairytopia series film stars Kelly Sheridan as the voice of Elina and Chiara Zanni as the voice of Nori. The plot follows shortly after the events of the previous sequel, focusing on a now-full-fledged fairy named Elina and a mermaid named Nori who attempt to rescue Nalu, a merman prince, from the clutches of the evil Laverna. Like all the CGI Barbie films, a line of dolls and toys were produced and released with the film. This was also the last Barbie film to be released on VHS. Plot In the first film, the wingless flower fairy Elina defeated Laverna, the evil sister of the Enchantress, and the Enchantress gave Elina wings as a reward. This film's plot begins shortly afterward with Elina flying through the air, still having trouble believing that she has wings. As the three are flying, Dandelion, Elina and Bibble, in the air, Bibble notices that someone was following them. Bibble tells it to Elina and soon, Elina learns from a young sea-butterfly fairy that her friend Nalu, the merman prince, has been kidnapped by several of Laverna's Fungi at the Crystal Cove. The banished Laverna is seeking out the Immunity Berry, a berry that causes whoever eats it to be immune to all magic. Since Nalu knows how to find the berry, Laverna had sent her Fungi to force Nalu to lead them to the Immunity Berry. Fungus Maximus, the leader of the Fungi, asks Nalu to take them to the Immunity Berry, but as Nalu refused, Fungus Maximus threatens to pour a bottle of magical poison into the ocean to destroy Mermaidia as Nalu refuses to lead them to the berry. Nalu reluctantly agrees, giving them a magical seaweed to breathe underwater, then taking the Fungi underwater. Elina arrives at the Crystal Cove a short time after this, accompanied by her companion Bibble. She finds no trace of Nalu, but encounters a mermaid named Nori. Nori had planned to meet Nalu at the cove and is unaware of the reason for his absence. When Elina tells her of the kidnapping, Nori insists on going to rescue the prince herself. Elina uses magical seaweed to breathe underwater and follows. Meanwhile, Nalu has delayed the Fungi in their quest by leading them to a place in the ocean called the Carousel of Confusion, where people forget what they're doing. This allows him to direct them in circles for a long time before Fungus Maximus finally catches on. Elina soon reaches Mermaidia and finds Nori attempting to learn the location of the oracle Delphine so that she can ask her where to find Nalu. The only people who know Delphine's location are the merfairies, who are nearly impossible to speak with. After Elina helps Nori converse with the merfairies, they learn where Delphine is and both of them go to seek the oracle out. Delphine tells them that they will have to travel to the bottom of the Depths of Despair to find the Mirror of the Mist, which will lead them to Nalu. She also tells them that Elina will have to trade her wings for a tail to be able to swim strong enough to reach the mirror. Delphine gives Elina a magical pearl necklace that will allow her to make this trade. However, if Elina does not get out of the water in a certain amount of time, she will remain a mermaid forever. Elina and Nori head to the Depths of Despair together, where Nori is soon entrapped by one of the hostile sea plants growing on the shaft's walls. Elina cannot swim fast enough to rescue Nori, so she is forced to use the necklace to become a mermaid. She then frees Nori and they reach the Mirror of the Mist at the cavern in the bottom of the Depths of Despair. The mirror shows them an image of Nalu, and creates a magical bubble beacon for them to follow. They also find, what is called the Crest of Courage, has appeared on their arms from enduring the Depths of Despair. The bubble takes them to the entrance of a cave filled with boiling hot thermal vents. Nori carefully leads them through, and they find that beyond the vents lies a cavern filled with magical fruits, including one that reveals the eater's true self. When Nori and Elina reach the surface, they see Nalu being guarded by two Fungi. While Bibble distracts them, the two mermaids free the prince. Nalu is grateful to be rescued, but tells them that the Fungi leader has reached the cave where the Immunity Berry grows. The three battle with the Fungi to retrieve the berry that Fungus Maximus has picked. They succeed by secretly swapping the berry with a similar-looking substitute, but Elina does not make it out of the water in time, and is forever trapped in mermaid form, thanks to Fungus Maximus threatening to drop his vial of poison in the water if Elina did not surrender the Immunity Berry to him. But upon Nori's suggestion, Elina then decides to risk eating one of the true-self berries herself in the hopes of restoring herself to fairy form. She succeeds, gaining wings even more spectacular than she'd had before. Nori and Nalu reveal their love for each other and Elina returns to Fairytopia. Meanwhile, Laverna takes a bite from what she believes to be the Immunity Berry but it turns out to be the true-self berry and she transforms into a toad. Cast Some of the voice actors and their voice-over characters (shown in Bold reprise their roles in this film and are also the principal characters) of Fairytopia. * Kelly Sheridan as Elina *Chiara Zanni as Nori * Lee Tockar as Bibble Fungus #1 and Fungus #2 *Blu Mankuma as Deep Bibble *Raphael Wagner as Opera Bibble * Tabitha St. Germain as Dandelion and Teeny Mermaid *Alessandro Juliani as Prince Nalu * Kathleen Barr as Laverna *Christopher Gaze as Fungus Maximus *Andrea Libman as Sea Butterfly *Brittney Wilson as Yellow Merfairy *Pam Hyatt as Wise Fish * Venus Terzo as Azura and Purple Merfairy *Nicole Oliver as Shellie and Delphine *Teryl Rothery as Pink Merfairy References External links * * * * Barbie: Mermaidia Category:2006 direct-to-video films Mermaidia Category:Computer-animated films Category:English-language films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:Films set in the 2000s Category:Films set in 2007 Category:Films set in the 21st century Category:Films about mermaids Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Fiction about shapeshifting Category:Lions Gate Entertainment animated films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Canadian children's films Category:Canadian animated fantasy films